moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
San'dil
San'dil's a Zandalari surfer dude, and an aspiring chef who's usually found around Orgrimmar giving food out for free, chatting with friends, and trying to help people be happier. Generally pretty harmless too! The page will be written as time goes on. Also, 'cause I suck at doing the pictures thing, San'dil sketch done by http://sheikahchika.tumblr.com/ in appearance Appearance The troll before you was clearly no Darkspear, or Amani or what have you. No, this troll was a member of the forefathers of trollkind. Zandalari. Though San'dil was a..strange specimen of them. Average height as seven feet tall, the troll stood as straight as he could, covered in lean muscle indicating the troll gets out rather often, and remains active. He wasn't as muscular as most, however. His skin was an ashen gray, with a tiny bit of coal-colored stonelike plates on his shoulders, ankles, eyebrows, and wrists. The largest contrast to the ashen colors were lines of gold inked into his chest, back, and arms. The styles of the lines were very much curved into one another, though the tattoos weren't -quite- as made well as others'. One might have to guess by how on the arms there are inconsistent lines, that some were self-made. His wrists and ankles had scars that almost looked like flesh was stripped away, only to be regenerated. Getting onto the troll's face, he was rather youthful looking, clearly only recently what one would consider an adult, usually with a dopey smile on his face, and from his mouth came two tusks which jutted out and curved upwards--though, the right one had a bronze filling, indicating it was previously broken off. Bright, baby-blue eyes stared out from the youthful face. His long, wide ears had a couple piercings; both lobes were stretched with a gauge, and the right ear had a golden ring. His hair was a similarly bright blue, teased up into a mohawk, while below his ears were some scruffy sideburns. Backstory Born in the bowels of the Zocalo in Dazar’alor, San has had an..interesting life, to say the absolute least. His family was part of the lower classes of society - his ma'da a respected cook, his fa'da a fishermon - the man found a strange interest in Jani, the Loa of Garbage, and Gral, Loa of the Sea. That interest further peaked when a pair of sandals and a surfboard washed up upon the shore of his family's workplace as fishermon, and he decided he'd learn to use the surfboard. The sandals, well..he'd find a use. Soon enough, he figured out he could ride the waves on the surfboard, eventually becoming a legendary surfboarder, in his own mind as he'd make his way to Atal'Gral as often as possible.. Even though nobody else had a damn clue why this troll wasted his time swimming and surfing when there was labor to be done. Time passed, and passed some more, until he found the most legendary wave ever with the Cataclysm after being in Nazmir for some reason. He was sent surfing all the way to the Thousand Needles, surviving on eating the sandals. As the months passed, he got sick of the Thousand Needles and wandered all the way north, to Ratchet, where he squatted for another good while, recreating the sandals he'd eaten, plus the surfboards he'd try to sell. No such luck, but he's come to the Horde in full in hopes he'll finally make a sale. Or find some buddies to surf with. That was back in 37 L.C. As of 39 L.C., he did eventually learn how to shapeshift into a saurid and a shark, though he's far from a traditional druid as he wanders around Orgrimmar trying to help his friends be happy.Category:Zandalari Troll Category:Shaman Category:Characters